Strange Place for an Encounter
by Badi-otaku
Summary: This story is a total AU. If you are interested, don't hesitate to read the first chapter, I give a few explanations in the note, before starting so that the nature of this story is more understandable. So this is basically the story of a student who will meet a cute guy. I don't tell you where they meet, I don't tell you what will happen, you'll find it out reading the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm here for a brand new story! I really didn't know how to call it, so the title is awful, but anyway…**

 **Before starting you have to know that I didn't know in which category to put it. I basically invented everything, except for a character: Vaas. So, this character is a sort of mix between the Vaas of** _ **Far Cry 3**_ **(but without the whole "I-am-insane-and-I-want-to-kill-you part") and Nacho of** _ **Better Call Saul**_ **, he's actually more like Nacho but his name is Vaas… So basically, if you want a face, just imagine Michael Mando…**

 **Also, this story doesn't really have a goal… I mean, I wrote it because I thought it was quite funny... I actually wanted to write a "real fanfiction". By that I mean that I wanted to tell a love story that takes place in the ordinary world of a twenty-two years old student. I know that that sort of things wouldn't happen in the real world, but this is why it is called a "fanfiction"!**

 **This chapter is a sort of pilot. If you like where this is going, I will continue the story. The reason why I'm doing this is that I don't really know if it will be appreciated, I don't know if you will like the writing style and all, because it's kind of special (in my opinion)…**

 **There, I hope I didn't annoy you with my explanations, now let's get started!**

* * *

Strange Place for an Encounter

Chapter 1: Prologue

I like swimming, I _really_ like swimming. Actually, I _love_ swimming. Anyway, my name is Allison Miller, I'm twenty-two. I'm just an ordinary girl, with an ordinary student life… And you guessed it; I love swimming…

No seriously, what can I say about me… I come from an ordinary family. I have two sisters and two brothers, I'm the middle child. I still have my two parents, they're still married. So yeah, we're a big family, and we all love each other. We have a big house in a small town near Chicago.

Three years ago, I moved to Chicago to study Architecture. It kind of broke my mom's heart, I was the third of her children to leave the house. But I still see them all, once a week, on Sunday. Anyways, we're the most ordinary, boring family ever. That's probably why I moved…

And yeah, I study Architecture. I feel like this is what I want to do with my life. I like art too. I paint, draw and write a lot. And like I already said, I swim… It helps me when I have a lot on my mind and when I can't find the inspiration to create. I love the feeling of the cool water seizing my body when I enter the water. I love how I feel after an hour of swimming. I feel lightheaded, I feel relaxed, I feel really good.

Actually, that's how I feel right now. I went to the public swimming pool early this morning. I come here four to five times a week, to swim. I really like this place, there isn't too many people, and it opens early. It's important, because I always come before my classes start, or before I have to go somewhere, like today. Today is Sunday, and I have a weekly family gathering to attend to.

I take a deep breath as I'm getting out of the water. I swam for a complete hour and I'm thoroughly exhausted. The place is starting to fill up with people, I'm leaving at the right moment. I grab my towel and shampoo on one of the benches and quickly head to the showers. I let my towel on a hanger and quickly take a shower.

I'm not particularly a "sociable" person. I don't really like people, except for my family and my close friends. I don't like how easily people can enter your life and pretend to know everything about you. I don't know how to put it, but I don't like when people stare and judge like they always do. I don't like being watched and observed. And right now, I'm really uncomfortable.

A man is staring at me as I dry up with my towel. He doesn't seem old at all. He may be in his twenties- thirties at the most. And he is far from being ugly, he is rather attractive, if I had to give an objective opinion, tan skin, strong muscles... But the way he looks at me right now, stares at me, tries to imagine the little that remains to see of my body.

Though, I don't chicken out. I wrap myself in my towel and I stare back at him, I _glare_ at him. I try to show him that I noticed him, hoping it will make him stop. But he doesn't stop. I quickly head towards the lockers to retrieve my stuff. A shiver runs up my spine when he follows me. I try to read his facial expression, his lips are bent into a little smirk. I _hate_ that smirk.

I suddenly stop walking. My heart starts to quicken its pace. I take a breath and turn around to face him. I don't know what happened at this moment, but I felt like a rush of courage and fury that allowed me to take a few determined steps towards him. And then, I let out that fury.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" I ask, rather loudly as a few people in the locker room turn towards us. "I saw you staring at me, you perv!" I exclaim, pointing an accusing finger at him. "And staring wasn't enough for you, you have to follow me now…?" I add, holding tightly onto my towel to keep it close, as if it was an armor.

I wait a few seconds for his reaction. I'm really angry, and a bit scared… My breathing quickened. I wait, and I wait. And then, he laughs. He doesn't burst out laughing, it's a low, husky laugh. And it infuriates me even more. But before I can add anything, he speaks.

"I'm sorry I bothered you, but I was just trying to retrieve my towel." He says, handing me a towel. I pause for a few seconds. I have absolutely no idea what he is talking about. "That must be mine." He adds, pointing a finger to the towel I wrapped around myself.

I instantly frown, taking in his words. "I don't know what you're talking about!" I shout, angered. "This is my towel! It's dark grey and it has-"

"Your name written on it…?" He asks, showing the embroidered white letters on the dark grey towel he is holding. I froze in place, staring at the name 'Ally'. I don't know what to say. I feel so embarrassed… Oh my God, I just shouted at him for no reason. Plus, I have his towel wrapped around me. I suddenly wish I was a little mouse and I could disappear in the second. But I'm not a mouse, and I'm terribly embarrassed.

I quickly unwrap the towel and hand it to him, retrieving mine and stammering "I-I'm really sorry… Oh my God, I thought you…" I sigh. "Oh I'm soooo sorry, I didn't mean to, well, I was just…" I tried to find my words, looking away from him, ashamed.

"It's okay!" He states, laughing slightly. "I apologize myself, I didn't mean to scare you…" He says, resting a hand on his chest and nodding.

My brain rushes, I don't know what to do. I apologized, but I feel like it isn't enough. Oh my God, how impolite I am. If my mother was there… I can't believe I used his towel to dry myself, I shouted at him, I accused him for no reason! "I'm so sorry I used your towel." I say. "Maybe… Maybe I could take it home and wash it before you retrieve it, I feel really embarrassed right now…" I say, trying to find how to redeem myself.

He laughs once more at my foolishness but hands his towel to me. "If you insist…" I quickly take it with a nod. "But I have to make sure you give it back…" He adds, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh yeah, of course…" I reply. "Take mine. I really care about it so you can be sure I will try to retrieve it…" I say, handing him my precious towel with a smile. The awkwardness of the situation eased a little, I start to laugh like him. He is rather nice actually. "Oh, by the way, I'm Allison Miller, everyone calls me Ally." I say, holding out my hand.

"Vasco Montenegro, everyone calls me Vaas." He says, shaking my hand. "And I have a dark grey towel… You will remember?" He adds with a joyful smile.

I instantly laugh. "I will." I reply, walking to my locker to retrieve my clothes and get dressed. I can't help repeating to myself, _I will_ … Both because I don't want that to happen again and because-I have to admit- I want to see him again. As I said, he is really attractive. I mean, he was wearing a boxer swimsuit that let little to the imagination… and I kind of liked what I saw, if you catch my drift…

As I make it to the entrance of the building, I hear a voice call for me. "Ally!" I quickly turn around. The man, I mean Vaas, is trotting towards me. I stop and wait for him. He smiles again and hand me a piece of paper. "Umh, I figured you would need this to contact me…" He says, giving his phone number to me.

"Oh, yes, of course!" I exclaim, laughing awkwardly. "Thanks." I add.

"Okay then, just call me!" He states, exiting the building, leaving me alone. I watch him walk away through the glass doors. I can't help but being amazed by his stature and his presence.

"Oh trust me, I will…" I mumble to myself.

* * *

 **So there you go! This was the first chapter, if you liked it and if you want me to continue this story, just let me know in the reviews! Bye!**

 **Badi-otaku.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! After much thinking I decided to continue this story. I decided to put several points of view in this story, so that we can know what other characters think and all. So, I keep Ally's pov which is an internal pov. And I added a second pov, which correspond to an omniscient narrator. So, I will switch between the two of them. However, I didn't specify which one I use every time it changes, so let me know if you want me to specify it.**

 **Anyways, here is the chapter 2! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Strange Place for an Encounter

Chapter 2: One week

"She's fine." Vaas states, taking a gulp of his beer bottle and putting it on the bar he is sitting at. His friend-Javier- immediately replies, wiping the surface of the bar with a white towel.

" _Hermano_ , if you talk about her to me, then she's more than fine, if you know what I mean…" He says, putting the towel on his shoulder and leaning on the bar in front of Vaas. He stares at him for a few seconds, lips bent into a smirk.

Vaas gives in. "Okay, okay… She's… _hermosa_ …" He sighs, Javier smiles. "I swear, _hermano_ , she's gorgeous! All of her! Her hair, her face…" He says, moving his hands to show him. "Man, she's got that round ass… like… _Dios mio_!" He exclaims, trying to find words to describe the beautiful girl he met this morning.

"What's her name?" Javier asks, grabbing and filling a glass for a client. "Allison." Vaas replies, taking another swig of beer. " _Bueno_ , that's a start..." Javier says, nodding.

"I want her, _hermano_." Vaas states.

"Take it easy, Vaas, what kind of _chica_ is she…?" Javier asks, leaning on the bar once again.

"I don't know… Ordinary…" Vaas answers with a shrug.

"If she's the kind of _chica_ I'm thinking about, then you'll have to… seduce her, you know..." Javier says. "That kind of girls… They just want romantic things; flowers, restaurants, movies…" He explains, Vaas rolls his eyes. " _¿Qué pasa?_ You don't want to wait, right?" He asks, noticing the doubtful look on Vaas' face.

"She's hot…" Vaas insists, making Javier laugh.

" _Hermano_ , you're impossible!" He exclaims. "You know that girl, she's not a slut." He says. " _Escucha_ , you do as I say, you seduce her… And boom, within a week, you get into her panties… Take it as a challenge!" He states.

Vaas looks at him for a few seconds, taking a gulp of beer. He sighs, he actually likes the idea of a challenge. And he will definitely do anything to seduce her. It will be like a romance movie, you know…? And it will be fun… Vaas promises himself, within a week, he will be in her bed.

* * *

My smile widens as my sister pulls up in the driveway of our childhood home. I may come here every week, I still feel like I hadn't returned for ages every time I arrive. As always, my sister picked me up in Chicago-where she lives too- and drove me here. I quickly open the door of my sister's car, grabbing the plastic box in which I put the cookies I made for the occasion and almost run to the front door. I knock with haste as my big sister-Joselin- and her boyfriend-Marc- join me.

My mom doesn't take long before answering the door. I immediately hug her tightly, giving her the box. "You didn't have to, Ally…" She says, like she says every time. "Don't stay outside, come in." She says, hugging my sister and Marc. "Oh, how I missed you, my kids…!"She exclaims.

As I enter the house, I'm immediately assaulted by my two nieces. They're both very young, they're my big brother's kids. "Calm down, monsters, let her breathe, she just arrived…" My big brother-Thomas- says. I just smile, I'm so happy to see them.

I greet Thomas' wife-Jane- before walking into the living room. My little brother-Adam- is sitting on the couch, playing a video game with his best friend who joins us every Sunday. I approach them, taking a look at the screen and hold out my hand to high five them. "Yo, Ad." I greet. "What are you playing?" I ask.

"Battle Field." He responds without looking away from the screen. "Cool." I say simply, turning towards my dad who is walking up to me.

"Another one of his violent and foolish games…" My dad says, leaning in to give me a hug. "How are you, sweetheart?" He asks.

"I'm fine, dad, thank you." I reply with a nod.

"Lily, come here and greet your big sister!" He then calls out. My little sister appears shortly, walking slowly, eyes fixed on the cell phone she has in hands.

"Hi…" She says, not even paying attention to me and she immediately exits the room again, typing on her screen. It makes me laugh, but it despairs my dad.

"Come on, every one, time to eat!" I hear my mom call out in the whole house. We gather as quickly as possible around the big table in the dining room. Everyone is chatting and laughing already. I help my mom to serve the meal and settle the kids.

Everyone keeps discussing and eating until my big sister tries to catch their attention by clearing her throat. The silence suddenly falls in the room. "Umh," She starts, hesitating. "Marc and I have an announcement to make…" She says, taking his hand in hers. "We're gonna get married!" She states with a big smile. The silence persists for a few seconds before my mom stands up and walk to them to hug them tightly, letting go a few tears. Everyone cheers then, everyone congratulates them and we raise our glass for a toast.

"Well, Ally, when will you introduce your boyfriend to us…?" My mother asks me with her 'I-want-more-grand-children tone. There is an awkward silence.

"Mom! Leave her alone, she has other things to think about!" Thomas stands up for me.

"It's okay, I'm just asking…" She says, holding up her hand in surrender.

"I don't even have a boyfriend…" I say with a laugh. "Well…" I add, thinking about Vaas. Adding this was the worst mistake of my life.

My big sister immediately jumps on the occasion. "'Well, what'? Ally…?" She asks, moving her eyebrows.

"Nothing, can we talk about something else…?" I try to avoid the topic.

"No." She replies. Of course, my mom is there to support her… "What do you mean, Ally…?" She asks. I sigh and finally give in.

"I met someone…" I state. "But there's no reason to get carried away, I only know his name." I say, trying to calm my mother and sister.

"Try to bring him here and we'll see if he leaves this house alive…" My dad threatens with a frown. I roll my eyes but it makes me laugh. My dad was always so possessive, especially with his baby girls, and I can't blame him.

This little incident forgotten, we all keep on eating. My mom insists to serve us again. We keep on chatting, joking and laughing. We're a big family that makes a lot of noise… And I love that, once a week.

* * *

It's almost six in the evening, I came home about an hour ago and immediately changed into my pajamas. I slump down on my couch, holding my cell phone in one hand, and a little paper in the other. I look at the phone number written on the paper Vaas gave me. I'm hesitating, should I call him, should I text him, should I even contact him…? I don't know…

But I still have to give his towel back… I will wash it tomorrow, when I do the weekly laundry. Then I could give it back to him in the afternoon, maybe we could stay at a café or something… Maybe we could get to know each other… _Stop dreaming and call him, you idiot! You won't get to know each other if you don't talk to him!_ I try to encourage myself.

My heart is starting to beat at a furious pace. I take a deep breath, exhaling it slowly. "Okay…" I say with a sigh, starting to dial the number on my phone. I feel like my heart is about to pop out of my chest when I hear the repetitive 'beep'.

"Hello?" I finally hear, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Hey, Vaas, it's Ally… How are you?" I says, awkwardly trying to start the conversation.

"Fine, thanks, I was waiting for your call…" He says.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't call earlier, I was kind of busy… Family meeting, you know what it is…" I hear him let a laugh and I relax a little. I then start again. "Umh, I just wanted to let you know that… I didn't forget about your towel…" I feel so embarrassed, I don't know what to say, this seems so foolish. "Well, I figured we could… uh, maybe… meet at a café, or something, tomorrow… so I can give it back to you…?" I ask, hoping the answer is yes.

"Yeah, _por supuesto_!" He exclaims. "Let's say… Halsted  & Polk bus station, at one p.m. for lunch?" He asks. It seems like he prepared for it, and it doesn't bother me, because I'm frozen with embarrassment right now. The station he's talking about is near my school, my last class finishes at twelve and a half…

"It's perfect." I finally reply with a smile. "See you, then!" I state.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow…" He says. "I can't wait…" He adds with a low tone, his voice slightly husky. He hangs up then, but I can't bring the phone down from my ear.

What he just said froze me in place. This voice he had, my God, it made my heart skip a beat! 'I can't wait' I repeat it in my head, feeling a shiver run down my spine to my core. What am I doing, what am I thinking…? I ask myself. I'm so disturbed right now… He can't wait for us to see each other… nor do I!

I try my best to think of something else though. I get up from the couch and head towards the kitchen to cook my diner. I'm so excited! I can't wait! Oh, what should I wear? Should I put make up on? I _never_ put make up on! Should I tie my hair, or should I let them down? Oh God, I can't even eat! It's okay, I just relax and go to bed… I climb in my bed and bury myself in the fluffy covers. I close my eyes, trying to find sleep.

I can't sleep…

* * *

 **So there you go, everybody! I must say, I don't live in the USA so I'm not really used to American, what can I call it, lifestyle…? I mean, everything that I know about daily life in America I learned it by Google, and all the places that appear in the story, I saw them on Google Maps *laughs*. Therefore, certain things may seem weird to you (if you're used to the US culture).**

 **Also, don't worry about the shortness of this chapter, the next ones will be longer. If you liked this one, don't hesitate to leave a review! Bye!**

 **Badi-otaku.**


	3. Chapter 3

Strange Place for an Encounter

Chapter 3: First date

I'm waiting at the bus station. It's five to one p.m. and I'm waiting alone at the station. I'm wearing a high waist and mid-thigh length, black flare skirt and a black and white stripes, short-sleeved woolen sweater that I tucked in the waist of my skirt. I'm also wearing my trusty canvas shoes and the purse I use to put my school stuff in. I finally decided to tie my hair in a high pony tail. And of course, on the ground next to my feet, I put the big paper bag in which I tucked Vaas' towel.

I'm getting more and more nervous as I look at the clock on my phone. I try to look at my surroundings, in the hopes of finding Vaas. But he's nowhere to be seen. I then try to occupy my mind, think of something else. I just left school, leaving my two friends-Jacqueline and Emma- alone. I didn't tell them about Vaas. I'm sure they would've ask me tons of questions if I had… I try to keep this a secret as much as possible, even if I know it can work with Vaas, I don't want to get carried away, so I remain rational and try my best not to shout it on the roof tops… Even though I want to…

My train of thoughts is suddenly broken by a voice. "Ally!" I turn around slightly to see Vaas walking up to me. A smile instantly lights my face. I take two steps towards him and greet him with a hug. Oh wait, maybe it's too straightforward…? Should I shake his hand instead? Yes-no… Too late, he hugs me back. Well, I guess it's okay then…

"Wow, you look great!" He says, stepping back a little to take a look at me. I look at him in turn. He's wearing jeans and a shirt, he rolled the sleeves up.

"Well, you look…" I try to compliment him back but I don't find what to say… "More dressed than the first time we met!" I exclaim, joking in an attempt to soften the atmosphere. I miserably failed apparently… He laughs awkwardly, but he is kind enough to reply.

"You too!" I try to laugh in turn… No, this is definitely awkward.

"Oh, I've got this for you." I say, handing him the paper bag I lifted off the ground. "Dark grey, I remember?" I state, referring to the towel. This joke is better than the last one, he laughs. But suddenly, his smile fades and he looks at me with widened eyes.

"Oh, uh, the thing is… I forgot to bring yours, actually…" He says, awkwardly scratching his temple. I don't really know how to respond. It doesn't really bother me…

"It's okay, don't worry…" I assure. "But then I'll have to keep this as a hostage." I add, pointing at the bag, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, of course, I understand." He says, nodding and laughing. This joke worked too! "Well, maybe we can sit at the café right there, and have lunch." He states, showing the café on the other side of the road.

"Yeah, of course!" I exclaim. "I like this restaurant, I come here often for lunch since the college is just around the corner." I say, showing a random direction behind me as we cross the road. He simply nods.

"Are you a student?" He asks, trying to start a conversation. I immediately seize the opportunity and start talking.

"Yes, I studied architecture for three years, already. And there's still one year left before I can get my Bachelor." I say, rather proud of myself.

"How old are you? I mean, you look young…" He immediately says.

"I'm twenty-tow." I reply as he nods. "And you?" I then ask.

"Twenty-five." He replies. Good, we're almost the same age.

"Oh, same as my big sister, she just turned twenty-five last month. And she's getting married this year, I learnt that yesterday, I'm so happy for her!" I add enthusiastically.

It doesn't take long to arrive at the café. He goes in first to hold the glass door for me. I thank him with a smile. Plus, he's a gentleman! That's perfect! We quickly sit at a table next to a window, in front of each other and we order our food. The waitress arrives with our drinks. I sip a little of my ice tea as Vaas speaks again.

"So, you were at a family gathering yesterday?" He asks. I nod, swallowing the cold drink. "Yeah, we gather every week, on Sunday." I say.

"Do you have a big family?" He asks, curious.

"Actually, I have a big, loud family." I state, laughing slightly. He seems to wait for something. "What?" I ask.

"Tell me about your family." He says, smiling at me. I instantly shake my head.

"Oh no, I'm sure you don't want to know about them…" I exclaim, shaking my head, hoping he won't insist. "I want to." He simply states.

"Okay, then…" I reply with a sigh. "You asked for it!" I exclaim, pointing a finger towards him, making him laugh. "So, there are my two parents- William and Lucie." I start, counting on my fingers. "I have a big brother- Thomas, we call him Tom. He's twenty-eight, he has a wife and two girls. I have a big sister- Joselin, we call her Jos. She's the one who is getting married with her boyfriend- Marc." I shortly stop to take a breath and a swig of ice tea. "I also have a little sister and a little brother- Lily and Adam. They're both sixteen years old."

When I finally stop talking, Vaas lets out a laugh. "That's a big family, in deed…" He states.

"Oh! And we have a cat –Boulette." He laughs even more at the name of our cat. "It was my mother's cat's name when she was little. When we found this one, she said it looked just like her old cat, so we called it this name." I explain.

"Is your mother American?" Vaas asks. "No, she's French, but she moved here when she was twenty." I reply, surprised that he noticed this. "And, what about you? I mean, your name doesn't really sound American either…" I try to ask the question without looking rude. "Hear no offense! It's just, I mean…" I shrug.

"No, it's okay. Actually, my father is Colombian." He sates. "He came to the USA when he was around my age." He adds.

I nod as the waitress arrives with our food. I immediately start eating. "I'm sorry but, I'm extremely hungry right now…" I apologize, trying to find an elegant manner to eat my wrap. And trust me it is not easy at all.

"It's okay, I'm hungry too." He says, taking a bite of his hamburger. "Plus, I appreciate a girl who likes eating." He says. I immediately respond.

"Well, it's a good thing, because I like to eat… _A lot._ " I state with a laugh.

We keep on eating for a few minutes. We're both silent, but it isn't an awkward silence like I expected it would be. I feel more comfortable now, even though I'm a little nervous. I try to find another topic for our discussion. "So, do you come to the swimming pool often? I've never seen you there…" I ask.

"It was the first time, actually. I used to swim in another pool, but it closed a few weeks ago. Swimming is a big part of my regular training. You know, to keep myself in good health and good shape." He says as I immediately think of his 'shape' as he says.

"And it works." I add before even thinking. "I mean, you're… well built…" I try to redeem myself, but I make things even worse, I immediately stop talking, feeling my cheeks blush.

Fortunately, he seems to find my mistake funny and don't expand on the topic. "Do you swim often?" He then asks.

"Yeah, I love it!" Exclaim taking the last bite of my food. "And, do you have other hobbies…?" He asks. I swallow my mouthful and wipe my mouth with a paper towel. "I like drawing and painting." I say with a nod. "You?" I ask.

"I like having lunch with pretty girls." He states. I laugh a little and blush. Seriously, I must look like a teenager at a first date, all nervous and shy.

"That's not a hobby…" I tease, looking at him in the eyes. "Yeah, but I like it…" He replies, smiling to me. I didn't noticed how white his teeth were… God, I love his smile! And those eyes, oh those eyes. I feel like I can get lost in them. Oh, and did I tell you about his accent? No, I didn't… Oh it is a strong Hispanic accent, it's so sexy… I absolutely love it!

"Are you through?" The waitress' voice gets me out of my thoughts. We both nod and she clears the table. She proposes a dessert but we refuse politely, Vaas asks for the check. "Oh, hold on, we can share." I say, getting my wallet out of my purse.

"No no no, I invited you, it's on me." He says, gesturing to me to put away my wallet. "Thanks." I simply say as he pays.

We then get out of the restaurant. He holds the door for me again, leading me forward by resting a hand on the small of my back. The gesture makes me blush for the thousandth time. We now stand awkwardly in front of each other. I try to find something to say. "Well, I'll have to go… hum, well, bye!" I say with a smile and a wave of the hand. "Bye." He replies.

That's the moment. I don't know what to do, what should I do as a goodbye? Should I hug him again? Well, it worked earlier so… I can stop wondering right now, though; he just steps forward to hug me friendly. I'm kind of relieved, I hug him back and we part. I take a few steps in the opposite direction, thinking that I really like him…

And you know what? I turn around and walk up to him quickly to plant a kiss on his cheek. I obviously blush and leave without wasting anymore time. For a second, I thought I saw him blush too.

* * *

" _Hermano_ , I never thought I would say that on day but… she's even cuter with clothes on." Vaas states through his phone. "Seriously, she was wearing a skirt, _lo juro_ , just the right length, her legs are absolutely perfect!" He exclaims, he hears Javier laugh at the other end. After his meeting with Ally, Vaas immediately called Javier. "Her hair was tied in a high pony tail, you know the kind of pony tail you can't help pulling when you take them from behind!" He adds. Javier frowns.

"Oh, no man, I don't want the details, _Dios mio_!" He says, making Vaas laugh. "What did you do then?" He then asks.

"I took her to a restaurant for lunch." Vaas states, Javier nods. "Good, did you pay the check?" He asks, Vaas immediately replies. "Of course I did, I'm not an _idiota_!"

"Perfect man, now you just have to show her she can have a good time with you, you know?" Javier states. Vaas frowns, he has no idea how to do that…

"How?" He asks. Javier thinks about it for a seconds, what could a girl like her appreciate…? "Shopping." He suddenly says. Vaas roll his eyes as if it was a joke. But after a few seconds of silence…

"You serious!?" Vaas exclaims. "No, _hermano_ , that's out! I don't go shopping with a girl!" He shouts. He refuses to be dragged in one of these malls and wait for her to buy tons of clothes, especially with _his_ money… No way!

"Man, it's part of the thing…" Javier says. " _Chicas_ love shopping. And if she likes the moment you spend together, she likes you. And if she likes you, _bueno_ …" He trails off.

Vaas sighs. Javier is right. " _Vale_ , _vale_ …" Vaas finally says. "But, do I have to pay everything…?" He then asks, hoping the answer is no.

"Everything." Javier states, making Vaas growl. "I hate you, _hermano_ …" Vaas says.

"You will thank me, man!" Javier replies. Vaas is about to hang up when Javier speaks again. "Oh and… try not to… involve her, if you know what I mean…" Vaas feels Javier is serious when he says that.

"Don't worry, hermano, I'll be careful. It's a one-time thing anyways…" On these words, Vaas hangs up. Javier is right, he has to be careful. The thing is, Vaas doesn't have a standard work, of you catch the drift. And she surely doesn't have to be involved in his… business…


	4. Chapter 4

Strange Place for an Encounter

Chapter 4: Chicas love shopping

Today is Tuesday, and it was a rough day for me. I had a very long day at the school and my free time was really limited. I didn't even have time to go swimming. So the only thing I wanted to do when I came back home was relaxing in a hot bath and thinking about nothing. Well, I wouldn't say 'nothing', because since yesterday, I couldn't let Vaas out of my mind. I mean, I really feel good around him. I know I've known him for a couple days only. But, I don't know… He's nice, funny and a little flirty.

It may be all illusions but I think it can work between us, if you know what I mean. I did try to text him a few times, I don't dare though. Just the idea of talking to him makes me nervous, even by text message. So we didn't really talk since Monday, at the café.

Anyway, I'm in my bath tub right now, and I'm relaxing, thinking of Vaas, of course… In addition to being nice and funny, he's cute. I mean, he's really hot… Oh my, I sound like a horny slut, don't I? But that's true, anyway; he is very attractive… I can't help but picturing him in his swimsuit. He has a tan skin, he is tall-but not too much- which is good as I'm rather small, even for a girl. I feel safe next to him. And do you know what makes me feel even safer? Yeah, you guessed it, the muscles…

I'm suddenly snapped out of my reverie when my phone rings. Yeah, I keep it next to me even when I bath, just in case someone calls me… Someone whose name would be Vaas, for example… And speaking of which, I dry my hands and take my phone to look at the ID of the caller; Vaas.

"Hello?" I says, picking up with a big smile on my face.

"Hey, it's me, hope I'm not bothering you?" I hear him say. Not at all, I think, I was just craving to hear your voice. No, I can't say that…

"Of course not, I'm taking a bath." I state, trying to toss any inappropriate thought away.

"Cool. Uh, I just wanted to say that uh… I had a really good time with you on Monday. And I also wondered when you have some free time, like an afternoon… maybe we could go out somewhere, have fun, go shopping I don't know…" He says. I sense his hesitation, as if he fears my answer will be 'no'. I wait a few seconds, just for my own pleasure.

"I had a good time too. And I'd love to go out with you again. I have a free afternoon tomorrow, if it's okay…" I say, now knowing how he might feel; I desperately want his answer to be 'yes'.

"It's perfect…" He says with that low voice of his that I absolutely love. "Let's say, Water Tower Place, three p.m.?" He asks. Oh, he must have prepared this too, I think with a laugh.

"I'll be there." I state. "Have a nice evening..." I say, trying to sound seductive.

"Have a nice evening too… and a nice bath." He replies. I can feel his smirk in his voice… And I love it. I then hang up and leave my phone on the edge of the sink.

I have to admit I'm more relaxed than the first time we planned a meeting. And now, I know exactly how I'm gonna dress. I don't know you but I think tight jeans and a low V-neck shirt will be perfect…

* * *

Vaas his waiting for Ally in front of Water Tower Place's mall. He's a bit nervous, to tell the truth. He really hopes Javier is right saying she will like shopping with him.

He wonders how she will be dressed. He hopes she tied her hair again. She's beautiful with a ponytail. It emphasizes the beauty and the delicacy of her face. Vaas actually likes every "type" of woman, but he especially appreciate blond hair and blue eyes. Plus, he had the opportunity to see her in a swimsuit. And _Madre de Dios_ , she's just perfect! He likes everything about her, but he _loves_ her body. Round ass, full breasts, tiny waist, wide hips… You know, perfection…

He immediately stops thinking about what he could do while griping at her hips when she approaches him. He just swells out his chest with pride and bends his lips into a bright smile. And there she is, in all her beauty and perfection. Her jeans hug her ass and her long-sleeved red shirt fits closely to her waist and breasts. He takes in a deep breath and try to adjust himself in his jeans, which start tightening slightly at the crotch. She approaches him with a big smile and leans in to peck his cheek.

"Hi! How are you today?" She asks with enthusiasm. Vaas takes a few seconds before answering. He is staring at her hair. She tied it again into a high ponytail. And he loves it…

"Fine, now that you're here." He says with a smirk. She blushes, biting her bottom lip. Oh, how he would like to bite this lip too… "Let's go." He suddenly states, letting her enter the building first so that he can take a good look at her bottom, of course…

"Where are we going?" She asks with a smile, looking round.

"Here." He states, pointing to the ground. She frowns. "This afternoon, we go shopping." He announces. "We can visit any shop you want, and I can buy you anything you want." He smiles. "This is _your_ afternoon…" He finally says.

He looks at her. She doesn't seem pleased at all. She fakes a smile. Suddenly, he realize it wasn't a good idea. God, he knew it, she doesn't want to go shopping. He was sure Javier was wrong! Well, just calm down, maybe she likes shopping, maybe something else is wrong. Come on, be nice.

"What's wrong? You seem…" He asks, looking at her doubtful face while she turn her head in all directions to look at the shops.

"It's okay…" She says, looking at him, hesitating. "It's just that…"

* * *

I hate shopping. No, seriously, who likes to wander a whole afternoon in a loud place, crowded with people that don't know you, and that you don't know. Did you ever spend a whole afternoon in a mall, this is boring. Plus, you are not even walking properly in those places, you just put one foot before the other, trying to find where to step next… I may exaggerate a little, but it's the last place where I want to be with him…

I can't say that, though, he seems to have prepared that, and he seemed really pleased when I joined him. I'm about to fuck it all up… I don't know, let's try to be soft…

"It's just that, I don't really like shopping actually…" I state, nervously wringing my fingers.

"Oh, I see…" He says. I can see his embarrassment as I look at his face. I suddenly feel really bad. He scratches the back of his neck. "Well, I'm sorry, I thought you liked it, I thought every girl likes shopping. I just wanted to please you… I failed apparently." He says with a snort. I instantly sigh and take his hand in mine. Don't ask me why I did that…

"I'm sorry, Vaas, but… I don't think every girl likes shopping. Anyway, I'm not really like every girl." I say, trying to laugh to soften the atmosphere. "You know, sometimes my friends tell me I'm a weirdo…" I state. "But, I'm not mad at you for thinking that, if it's what worries you…" I assure, squeezing his hand slightly and smiling sweetly at him.

"Okay, I feel really bad, though…" He says, looking away from me. "Well, what are we gonna do, now?" He then asks with a shrug.

Honestly, I don't know the answer of this question. I try to find something, though. Because I really want to spend this afternoon with him. An idea suddenly crosses my mind. "Oh, there's an exhibition I wanted to visit at the MCA!" I say with enthusiasm. "We can go there, if you're okay with art… It's just a few yards away from here."

He then looks at me and finally smiles. I'm kind of relieved. "Anywhere you want is okay…" He says, squeezing my hand and making me blush.

We exit the mall, still holding each other's hand. As we make our way to the Museum, I can't help but staring at him. Today, he's wearing a simple dark-red t-shirt, black jeans and sneakers. It is a short-sleeves t-shirt that shows his strong arms. This, added to the golden chain and watch he wears makes him really hot. You can't even imagine the amount of self-control I need not to jump on him right now.

Fortunately, we quickly arrive at the Museum and I can finally occupy my mind with something else. We enter the building and head to the ticket office to buy entry tickets. We then enter a large white room, where are exposed the works. I immediately start wandering and looking at the paintings and sculptures.

I can see Vaas following me. However, he doesn't seem to pay attention to the exposed works. He simply follows me, hands tucked in the pockets of his jeans. He is looking at me though, _staring_ at me, I'd say…

"You don't like art?" I ask rhetorically. He simply shakes his head, shrugging.

"I think I'm not smart enough to understand it. All the what-the-artist-wanted-to-say question. It's not for me…" He states. I turn around to look at a painting, hanging on the wall.

"We can't wonder 'what did the artist want to say' when we look at a work of art." I say, briefly turning to him. "Because the base of art is that the artist can't express his thoughts in his work." I explain. "Because the material resists the work of the artist, that's why a work of art can be interpreted in thousand different ways…" I continue before turning towards him again. His confused look makes me laugh.

"You lost me the second you started talking." He says with a snort. I laugh even more. He's actually kind of cute when he doesn't understand something…

"What I'm talking about is the philosophical definition of art." I explain. "You see, art is a language, just like English." I continue as he nods. He's listening to me, he looks a bit more interested in what I'm saying now, so I go on. "Except, when we use the ordinary language to speak, for example, the words we use are neutral. On the contrary, when we make an art work, the material we use isn't neutral. That's why the meaning of a work is ambiguous. That's what I was explaining…" I say before moving to another painting. I can see him staring at me again, and it doesn't bother me, to be honest… Though, it makes me want to tease him a little. "What?" I ask, amused.

"Nothing, I just think you're beautiful when you do that…" He replies with a seductive smile.

"When I do what?" I ask again, heading toward a sculpture at the center of the room.

"When you explain things." He answers, following me. "You're intelligent, and smart." He says, approaching me, getting close, very close. I look up at him, smirking.

"That's not intelligence…" I reply, moving to another sculpture, barely looking at the last one.

"Oh yeah?" He asks, following again, standing right behind me.

"It's knowledge." I state, turning around to face him. Oh my God, he's close, _really_ close. My heart beat instantly accelerates when I look at him. I can feel his breath on my neck. I try to swallow the knot that formed in my throat, in vain. I can't help but staring at his mouth. I want to-

"-kiss you so bad." I suddenly hear him whisper. I blush, trying to find words. Ok, calm down, just relax, everything is okay…

"I wouldn't mind…" I finally say with a suggestive tone. He snorts and leans in slowly. I can't wait though, I just stand on tip-toes and crash my lips against his. He immediately put a hand on my waist and opens his mouth to deepen the kiss. I let his tongue in my mouth and kiss him back. All I can say is: he's a really good kisser…

After a few seconds and after remembering we aren't alone in the room, we part. I blush again and he smirks. His hand doesn't leave my waist as we walk through the room to admire other art works. I explain a few things to him, we discuss our opinion on certain works, and from time to time he gently kiss my temple. It almost feels like we've been together for ever.

He seems interested when I give him my interpretation of a work. He's almost like a child who discovers a new thing, he's captivated and even tells me his opinion on a painting. He makes a few jokes, of course, and I laugh. And he compliments me, either on my appearance or on my intellect. I love the way he looks at me when I explain something. He's amazed.

After the visit, we walk through the souvenir shops. There, I notice an interesting book about skyscrapers and architecture. I leaf through it briefly but Vaas insists on buying it for me. I accept with a smile and thank him with a kiss. And after two and a half hour, we leave the building, hand in hand.

"I had a really good time." I say, looking at him. He leans in to kiss me again.

"Me too." He says before pulling away. He then start walking and I follow him. "My car is parked not far from here, I'm gonna drop you off at your place." He states. I can't refuse, I'd do anything for this afternoon to never end.

We walk a few yards until we arrive at his car. It's a simple red urban car, but it looks brand new. He opens the door for me and I climb in. He then enter and start the engine. I guide him through the city to my place. It takes about twenty minutes to get there so I try to chat a bit as he drives. "So, are you coming to the swimming pool tomorrow..?" I ask, hoping to see him there.

"Yeah, sure." He states, I smile. "What time you will be there at?" He then asks, turning to me.

"I usually start swimming around seven and a half in the morning." I state. "I come before my morning classes at the school." I specify, seeing him nod.

"I'll be there." He simply states with a smile before taking my hand in his. I'm rather surprised by the gesture, but I don't turn him down. "I'm glad it works, you know, between us…" He says, squeezing my hand lightly.

I lower my head with shyness. "Me too." I reply.

My heart beats at a furious pace when he parks his car in the street, in front of the building I live in. I exit the car and walk to the portal. Vaas follows me and I turn around to face him. His hands are tucked into his pockets, he looks at the building.

"Well, that's where I live…" I say, a little nervous and sad; I have to leave him there. He simply nods and step forward to kiss me goodbye. I wrap my arms around his neck and he embraces my waist as we deepen the kiss. I don't want this moment to end, but I have to pull away from him. Just before our lips part, he bites my bottom lip lightly and smirks.

We reluctantly separate and I pass through the gates. I briefly turn to him. "See you tomorrow." I call with a wave of the hand. He responds with a nod and a smile. I then climb the outside stairs of the building and walk to my door. I pause a moment to see his car leaving. I sigh and enter my apartment before locking the door.

* * *

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please don't hesitate to let me know. If you have a constructive criticism or advice, let me know as well. Bye!**

 **Badi-otaku.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I'm here for another chapter, I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Strange Place for an Encounter

Chapter 5: Good morning

I came a little earlier at the pool today, I might have been eager to see Vaas, I don't know… I already swam for twenty minutes. I try to work on my breathing today. I finish the length of the pool and pause for a second to catch my breath. I suddenly hear someone calling me, making me jump slightly. "Ally!" I snap my head to my right only to see Vaas swimming towards me, diving under the lane ropes.

I instantly smile when he reaches me. "You startled me." I say, laughing slightly. I then approach him to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Sorry." He says, giving another kiss that makes my cheek turn lightly red. "You came earlier, no?" He then asks with a frown.

"Yeah, sorry… I think I just couldn't wait…" I admit. "I was working on my breathing." I say, trying to change the topic. He nods. "Now I'm gonna practice my speed, after a little break." I state.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna do that as well." He states with a nod. "Well, without the break, since I just arrived…" He then says with a snort.

I nod and proceed to get out of the water. I then retrieve my towel to wrap it around me as I stand on the edge of the basin to look at him as he swims. By the way, this towel isn't mine. Since, I didn't retrieved it yet, I decided to use Vaas' instead. I have to admit I did that partly because I don't have another towel that I can use at the swimming pool. But mostly because I wanted to tease him a little, you know, it's like our little game…

As I watch him swim the front crawl, I try to analyze his movement in order to give him pieces of advice, should the need arise. His position in the water is rather good, he manages a good synchronization of his legs and arms. I can see something wrong, though. As he comes to the end of the lane, I walk toward him and stand on the edge.

"You're looking at me?" He asks, slightly amused.

"Can I give you some advice?" I ask, not wanting to upset him saying he doesn't do things right.

"Sure." He replies, holding onto the tiled edge. "What is it?" He asks as I crouch to get closer.

"I noticed something wrong with your hands. You know, you make them flat, like that." I say, showing him my hand. He nods, looking at it. "It's not a big deal but you would be more efficient if you had them just slightly curved, like that." I state, curving my palm and fingers.

"Yeah, I see, thanks for the tip." He says. I nod and smile slightly. But when I see the questioning look on his face, I frown. He's looking at me as if he was confused.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"You, I mean…" He's searching for words. He gestures to me. "Get closer." He commands. I do as he says, I lean in slightly towards him, not sure of why he acts that way.

The answer comes quickly, though. In a swift movement, he manages to lift himself slightly in the water and puts his lips to mine to kiss me furtively. When I realize what he just did, I blush and bite my bottom lip as he smirks. He then leaves in the opposite direction to continue swimming.

I put the towel on a bench and get in the water again, with a smile on my lips. I then start swimming, length after length. Vaas is practicing in the next lane, he watches me some times and gives his opinion on my swimming technique. We improvise little races too, he always wins or lets me win. We talk a little too, whether about swimming or other topics.

After about an hour, I get out of the basin and sit on a bench. Vaas finishes swimming the length of the pool before getting out in turn and joining me. As he walks towards me, I can't help but staring at his body and muscles as he moves to wipe the water off his face and scalp. His breathing is quite erratic and makes his chest muscles bulge as it rises and falls. I unconsciously bite my bottom lip.

"If you don't stop biting that lower lip like you do, I won't be able to prevent myself for biting it as well…" He states, leaning over me to plant a kiss on my lips. I bite my lip again, on purpose. "Well, then..." He says, before kissing me again and nibbling on it.

He then grabs my hand and I stand up. "Let's head to the showers." He says, taking his- or rather, _my_ towel of the bench. I follow him and we both wash quickly. I untie my hair to wash it as well. I can see him looking at me as I do that, but I don't say anything, I simply smile mischievously.

He's still looking at me as we both dry ourselves with our towel. And this time I decide to play a little. "Are you staring again, Mr. Montenegro?" I ask teasingly, wrapping my- well, _his_ towel around myself.

"Well, since you are still using _my_ towel…" He replies. I laugh.

"Well, since you are still using _mine_ …" I retort, approaching him while he wraps my towel around his hips.

"I promise I will give it back next time…" He says, leaning in to kiss me again. But before he can make contact with my lips, I dodge and start walking into the lockers room.

"Well, you had better, Mr. Montenegro… In the meanwhile, _this_ is still my hostage." I announce, showing the towel still tightly wrapped around my body. I can see him smirk as I retrieve my stuff and head to the changing rooms.

We join a few minutes later at the entrance of the building. He immediately insist on driving me to my place. I usually walk to the nearest metro station and take the train to go back home. It's a rather long journey, so I accept the ride. We walk to his car, the same one as yesterday, and enter it.

"Do you remember where I live?" I ask as he starts the engine. He nods.

"Of course. And I surely intent to come again a few more times…" He says, turning to wink at me. I instantly play his game.

"And you're always welcome there…" I say with a smile.

We spend most of the journey in silence. I look at him some times and he smiles to me. Sometimes, I try to make conversation, we talk about everything and nothing. He asks again about my family and I reluctantly tell him a few funny stories about them. I love making him laugh, actually, he's cute when he smiles. It makes my heart beat faster…

They quickly arrive at her place. Vaas parks the car and she lead him to her apartment. The building is a u-shaped, two-story building. The iron gates lead to a small paved courtyard. The outside stairs are placed at the two ends of the building. They lead to the kind of balcony that runs all along the building and gives access to the front doors of the apartments.

Ally leads Vaas up the stairs and to her door. She gets her keys out and unlock it. They enter her apartment and Vaas closes the front door behind him. He then starts to look at the place, curious to know where she lives. When you enter by the front door, you arrive in a small hall. On the right the wall is pierced by an archway that leads to the kitchen. It's rather big, with everything you need to cook and eat; a fridge, a gas cooker, a sink, the counter and a small table. On the left is a door that lead to the small bathroom.

You then walk into the main room that she uses as a living room. On the left, on the same wall as the bathroom door is the door that leads to her bedroom. On the right, the couch is placed against the wall that separates the living room and the kitchen. A large serving hatch pierces that wall as well. The couch faces the large bay window that provides light to the whole room. A glass door leads to the small balcony where lay a small garden table and two chairs.

"Make yourself at home." Ally's voice breaks his train of thoughts. "Do you want a coffee or something…?" She asks as Vaas sits on the couch. "I'm gonna have my breakfast so if you want anything, just let me know." She says, before going into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"A coffee will be great, thanks." He says, looking round to find something to occupy himself.

She then walks into her bedroom to get changed. She lets the door partially open so that she can talk to him. On the coffee table, he notices the book he bought her the day before, at the museum. He takes it and leaf through it a little. He then puts it down and looks round again. The opening of the door allows him to see her partially.

He discreetly leans back in the couch and tries to turn his head to get a better view. She's changing her yoga pants for jeans and her sweater comes off to be replaced by a blouse. He can see her movements from where her sits, all her curves, her ass and breasts. He then starts thinking of everything he could do with that gorgeous body of hers. He has to adjust himself in his pants that start to become slightly uncomfortable.

He quickly turns his head when she gets out of her bedroom. She goes into her bathroom to brush her hair quickly and return in the living room. Vaas is still sitting on the couch pretending to read the book she left on her coffee table.

"Sorry for leaving you alone, I had to get changed for the day." She says. "Ah, you're reading it." She then adds, showing the book. "I had time to read a little of it already, I like it very much, thanks again." She finishes with a smile.

"I'm glad you appreciate it." He replies, putting the books down. "You do that every day?" He then asks. "I mean, you go swimming and come back home to have breakfast before heading school, all of that, every day?"

"Not every day, actually. Only three or four days a week." She says, heading to the kitchen to finish making their coffee. He follows her and sits at the table. She fills in two mugs and proceed to sugar the coffee. "Sugar?" She asks him.

"Yeah, thanks." He replies with a monotone voice, too busy staring at her ass. He has to look elsewhere, though, when she turns around to sit at the table with him. He take a gulp of his coffee mug and clears his throat. "So, now you're gonna get to your school…" He says, trying to occupy his mind.

"Yeah, I have to leave within ten minutes or so." She replies, looking at her watch and taking a swig of milk coffee. "I have a big day, today; a lot of classes and work…" She trails off. He nods.

"So we're not gonna see each other today?" He asks, pretending pouting like a child. It makes her laugh.

"We've already seen each other today." She says.

"But I want to see you again…" He retorts. She smiles and looks at him for a few seconds. He's really cute when he pouts, actually. She then leans to kiss him, quickly deepening the kiss.

When they part, she looks at her watch and realizes it's almost time to go. They finish their mug and both get ready to leave.

"Let me drive you there." He says as they exit her apartment.

"No, it's okay, I already took advantage of your car too many times. I'll take the train." She says, locking her front door.

The truth is that she doesn't want her friends to see her with Vaas when she gets to the school. Ally knows her two best friends, and she knows that they won't be able to hold their tongue if they see her with Vaas. They will harass her with questions the whole day, and she surely isn't ready for that.

"Let me at least drop you at the station, it's on my way." He says, opening the passenger side's door. She stops and looks at him for a few seconds. She has the choice between walking ten minutes and spending five more minutes with him with no need to walk... Well, the choice is already made...

"Fine, I'll go with you." She says, getting in the car.

He parks the car as we arrive at the train station. We both get out and we walk toward the entrance. I then turn around to hug him and kiss him. I really don't want to leave right now. My heart is beating faster and faster as we keep on kiss languorously, my arms wrapped around his neck, and his embracing my waist… Do you think I'm falling in love?

"You're gonna miss it if we don't stop…" He says after pulling away. Unfortunately, he's right, and I can hear the noise made by the train on the rail road as it approaches.

I reluctantly pull away and enter the station, turning towards him to blow one last kiss. It makes him smile. I then enter the train that has just arrived. He's the only thought that keeps my mind occupied for the whole journey. I can't help but picturing him hugging me tightly and my heart pace fastens again. I would like to stay with him the whole time. I love when he hugs me and I can feel the heat of his body all around me. And I love when he kisses me.

Sometimes I can't believe what is happening… I mean, I feel like I'm in one of those romance novels or one of these typical romantic movies that oozes happiness and love… But this is true, what's happening is real, Vaas is real, and every minute we spend together is real… And I'm so happy it is.

God, I'm really falling in love…

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter, please feel free to let me know what you think of it, I'm always glad to hear of what you guys think! Bye!**

 **Badi-otaku.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there! Here is the chapter 6, sorry for the long wait…**

 **By the way, this story takes place in Chicago. However, I know little to nothing about this city since I don't even live in the USA, so I wanted to specify that everything I know about the city (mainly the locations…) I know it from Google and Google Maps… I try to take my characters to real world places but maybe I can get some things wrong…**

 **Also, there will be a lot dialogs in Spanish in this chapter. As I know that everybody doesn't speak that language I will write the translations for the sentences right after the paragraph in which they appear (it will look like that:** _ ***translation***_ **). I also want to apologize in advance for any mistake as I've only got a scholar level of Spanish.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Strange Place for an Encounter

Chapter 6: Familiares

I love spring, I think this is my favorite season of the year… You know, I love hearing birds sing, feeling the first rays of sun tickle my skin in the morning, seeing the trees blossom and explode with millions of colors. April of this year is pretty warm, but honestly, I'm not complaining at all. I mean, I'm enjoying it right now…

When spring comes, my two friends –Jacqueline (Jacks) and Emma- and I usually have a picnic on the lawn, in front of the school building. It's almost like a ritual; when the weather gets warm enough, every Friday, right after morning classes, we sit here and eat our sandwiches, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Then we spend hours chatting and laughing until our next class starts. And today is no exception.

Well, actually, I _try_ to enjoy the moment. I had put my phone on my thigh so I could keep an eye on the time. But this phone just wouldn't stop ringing. The first time it vibrated, I ignored it because Emma and I were in the middle of a heated -if I can say so- debate on our favorite series. The second time my phone rang, I had just taken a bite of my sandwich. I frowned slightly and decided to take a look at the caller ID; Vaas. It surprised me a little since he never _called_ on my mobile at this time of the day.

Although it intrigued me, I just decided not to answer. I actually haven't talked to Emma and Jacks about Vaas yet. The reason is still the same, I want to keep it kind of secret… So, I just tossed my phone onto my bag and took another bite of my sandwich.

"Oh my… Look at this… absolutely gorgeous." Jacks says, dramatically licking her lips while staring at someone. I can't see the so called 'gorgeous' thing –that I assume to be a man- that she's looking at since he's behind me. Only Emma can see him.

"Where, where?" The latter asks, literally scanning the place with her eyes.

"3 o'clock." Jacks immediately responds with a military-sounding tone that makes me chuckle.

"Oh Lord. Do you think he's single? Because I wouldn't mind being single with him, if you know what I mean." Emma tries to joke. I laugh again, putting my sandwich back in my lunch box and wiping my hands with a paper towel. Come on, this man can't be as gorgeous as Vaas, I tell myself, thinking of Vaas and his body, but I have to admit that the faces they make pick my curiosity.

"I hope he's worth putting my sandwich down…" I say with a threatening voice. The two of them immediately nod frantically as I slightly turn around to take a look behind me with as much discretion as I can.

And here he is. Red t-shirt put underneath a grey shirt with rolled up sleeves, dark jeans. Golden chain, golden watch. I knew he couldn't be as gorgeous as Vaas, because he _is_ Vaas.

The first thing that comes to my mind is 'What the fuck is he doing here?' But I try to toss that question away and turn around to face my friends again. They're staring at me, like waiting for me to give my opinion. "Well, yeah but… not my type…" I say, shrugging. They seem disappointed by my answer. Of course, I lied…

They keep on staring at him as I take another bite of my food, trying to ignore the fact that Vaas is a few feet away from me and that… my phone is ringing again… I know Vass is calling me again. Jacks and Emma can hear my phone and they can see Vaas is using his. They start getting suspicious.

My phone rings again, they are sure of it now. I'm trapped, I have no other choice. I put my food down and sigh. I look at my friends; they cross their arms, tilt their head to the side and stare at me. They know.

I stand up quickly. "Not a single word." I order them with a threatening tone. They dramatically cover their mouth with their hand but I can still see their smirk. Oh, I will have to explain myself after that, and I know they won't be gentle with me…

"Vaas! Over here!" I call out, walking towards him. He immediately turns around and starts to head in my direction, tucking his phone back in his pocket. When we're close enough, he smiles warmly, wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my cheek to greet me.

"Hey, I've been searching for you everywhere…" He says. "How come you don't answer your phone?" He continues with a teasing tone.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was having lunch with friends." I answer, showing Emma and Jacks behind me. When they see we're looking at them, they theatrically wave to him, smiling widely. "Well, usually they're not _that_ creepy, but…" I then say. Seriously you weren't there to see it but I swear they looked creepy… "By the way, what are you doing here?" I ask.

He snorts. "I just wanted to take you somewhere for lunch, but apparently I'm too late... By the way, am I not allowed to see you when you're here?" He asks pretending to be offended.

I let out a little laugh gripping lightly on his shirt to draw him closer. "That's not that!" I answer. "I- actually I didn't want my friends to see us together…" I admit, lowering my head to stare at his golden chain.

"Why?" He asks, tightening the embrace of his arm around my waist.

"You don't know how it is to be harassed with questions by two extremely jealous best friends…" I answer with a slight exaggeration, really slight…

"Jealous, uh? Well, would _that_ make them even more jealous…?" He says, leaning forward to kiss me on the lips. He brings me even closer to his body. I grip at his shirt with more strength as he deepens the kiss, laying his free hand on the back of my neck as if he didn't want us to part. My heart is beating frantically and soon we have to stop to catch our breath.

I smile as I feel my cheeks redden. "You just awakened the furies…" I state, looking briefly at my two friends.

"Higgins Avenue, seven p.m." He suddenly says. He sees my confused look, though, and leans forward to whisper in my ear. "I want to take you out tonight." I blush at the sound of his deep voice.

I simply nod and in a split of second, he kisses me and walks away. I stand where I am for a long minute before coming down from my love high and walking back towards my friends. I sit down again and take another bite of my sandwich. When I lift my head, I can see Jacks and Emma's mischievous smile.

"'Not your type', uh?" Jacks asks, raising her eyebrows. Emma crosses her arms, staring at me. "We want to know everything." Jacks then orders as Emma nods. And that's how the interrogation starts…

Vaas called me later in the afternoon. He told me to join him in a shop on Higgins Avenue. He said it was an upholstery shop or something of the kind… He didn't tell me but I assume he works there. I'm also kind of excited to see where he works. I mean, I only know a few things about his life and I like to take every information that I can get about him. I really like him, and I really want something to happen, you know, between us…

So when I came back home, after a well-deserved shower, I quickly got ready to go out. I ate a quick snack as a meal and got on my way to the train station. And here I am, taking the blue line all the way up to Harlem station. I can't hide my excitement, I can't wait to see Vaas and spend the evening with him. And that makes me look like a teenager who has a crush on a cute guy. Actually, I have kind of a crush indeed… And sometimes I really doubt that I'm an adult…

Anyway, I try my best to keep my composure as I walk down the avenue. I immediately recognize the shop when I approach it. It's a cute little store with large windows on the façade. The front sign reads 'Upholstery'. Yep, this is the place!

Without wasting more time, I enter the shop, making the small bell hanging above the door ring. The loud Mexican music playing in the back shop and the roaring of sewing machines ring in my ears. As I take a step forward, a man immediately appears behind the counter. He looks rather old but he is smiling widely. I smile back and approach him.

"¡Holà!" He greets me. "Welcome, how can I help you?" He asks with a strong Hispanic accent, joining his hands.

"Hello. Uhm, is Vaas here? He said I could find him here…" The man frowns slightly, I can tell he didn't understand completely what I said. He nods, though and then turns around.

"¡Vasco, mijo!" He calls out, shouting to be heard over the background noise of the back shop. Someone immediately responds.

"¡Sí papa!" Despite the foreign language and the accent, I recognize Vaas' voice. I then put two and two together, the man is Vaas' dad and he doesn't speak English. I feel a little embarrassed, that's why he didn't understand me…

"Ven, alguien te necesita." The man then says. Vaas replies immediately.

 _*Come here, someone is asking for you.*_

"Ya voy." I can see him coming from the back shop, trotting slightly to go faster. He is wearing a grey shirt that I assume to be his uniform. When he sees me, he immediately smiles.

 _*I'm coming.*_

"Esta chica habla inglés, no he entendido lo que ha dicho." The man says with a worried look when Vaas comes up to him.

 _*This girl speaks English, I didn't understand what she said.*_

"Está bien, no te preocupa." Vaas simply says to him, patting his shoulder. The man nods as Vaas rounds the counter and walks towards me to plant a gentle kiss on my forehead. He probably doesn't want to kiss me in front of his father, and I don't mind since the gesture is so cute!

 _*It's okay, don't worry.*_

"Hi." I say with a blush. "I didn't know that he doesn't speak English, sorry…" I try to apologize, thinking I might have embarrassed his father.

"It's okay, don't worry…" Vaas replies before turning to his father and holding out a hand towards me. "Papa, es All-" Vaas starts introducing me but I immediately interrupt him.

"Buenas tardes, Señor. Soy Allison, una amiga de Vasco. Encantada de conocerlo." I say, reaching out to shake hand with the man. I can tell Vaas is quite surprised. His father is surprised, too, and pleased as well. He gives me a bright smile and shakes my hand.

 _*Good afternoon, Sir. I'm Allison, a friend of Vaas'. Nice to meet you.*_

At this moment, I'm pretty happy to know a little bit of Spanish language. I have to admit that I did that partially to impress Vaas. And it apparently worked. Good thing for me, right?

"Mucho gusto." The man says.

 _*Likewise.*_

I smile again at him before Vaas faces me and speaks. "Okay, can you wait for me just a few minutes? I'm gonna get changed so we can go."

I nod with a smile and he immediately disappears in the back shop, leaving me with his father. "Cita galente, ¿sí?" The man then says with a knowing smile and a nod.

 _*A date, right?*_

I nod, laughing slightly. "Me parece que es una buena chica, amable, inteligente… hermosa. Vasco es un buen hijo, y un buen nieto, pienso que merece una chica como usted…" He continues, complimenting me.

 _*You seem to be a good girl, kind, smart… beautiful. Vasco is a good boy; a good son, and a good grandson, I think he deserves a girl like you…*_

"Gracias" I answer. The word 'nieto' picked my curiosity though. I assume he sees his grandparents often, and takes care of them. "¿Cuida de sus abuelos?" I then ask, eager to learn more about Vaas.

 _*Thank you* *Does he take care of his grandparents?*_

"De su abuela, sí, todo el tiempo…" He replies with pride. "Con la tienda, no tengo el tiempo para hacerlo yo mismo, pero Vasco siempre está presente para ayudar a su abuela." He insists with a nod.

 _*Of his grandmother, yes, all the time…* *With the shop, I don't have time to do it myself, but Vasco is always here to help his grandmother.*_

Wow, I didn't know all that about Vaas. I can almost see him differently now. As Vaas returns from the back shop, having changed his shirt for a red one and having put on a leather jacket, I can't help but staring at him. He is smart, good looking, funny _and_ thoughtful. It kind of makes him cute, actually.

"You ready?" He suddenly asks, wrapping an arm around my waist. I nod, still slightly immersed in my thoughts. "¡Adios!" He then says to his father before leading me out of the shop. He seems to notice my state as we walk down the street. "Are you okay?" He asks. I snap out of my thought and nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just… thinking." I say, smiling sweetly. He returns the smile and leans in to kiss me, on the lips this time. Oh, I waited all day to feel that again. I open my eyes again as we part.

"I wanted to take you to the cinema." He then whispers. So, cliché. I think. But prefect… I smile with approval. And on our way we go, walking side by side and holding each other hand as if we were in a romantic movie.

Except this is _my_ romantic movie… and it's _real_.

* * *

 **So there you go everybody! Please leave a review if you liked this chapter. Bye!**

 **Badi-otaku.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm so happy to finally be able to post this chapter. I'm so sorry for not posting, I had so much things on my mind with the exams and all. But I'm free at last, and I can keep on doing what I like to do as much as I want!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Strange Place for an Encounter

Chapter 7: Inténtalo de nuevo

The night air is cool and refreshing as Vaas and I walk out of the theatre. The film just finished and we followed the huge crowd of people out of the building. Once we walked for a few minutes down the promenade, we sit on a bench to talk a little.

"Do girls really like that sort of films…?" Vaas asks, frowning doubtfully. He is talking about the film we just watched, a romantic movie.

"Actually, yes." I reply. "I don't like them _that_ much, to be honest but… I know my sisters do, they're like… really into it, you know, they always cry at the end." I add with a chuckle.

"Wait, if you don't like that sort of movies, why did we just pay to watch one, then…?" He then asks dramatically.

"Because, I admit it, I like them too…" I say, facing him. He is leaning on the back of the bench, his left arm draped over it. He looks at me for a few seconds with his beautiful green eyes. He is wearing a black leather jacket over a red t-shirt. This, added to the golden chain and watch, makes him look so hot. I'm literally melting right now.

"Why…?" He quietly asks, still looking at me in the eyes and cocking his head a little.

I think about the answer I'm about to give for a few seconds. "I don't know… It's like a dream. The characters' lives in these movies are just so perfect… We all want a perfect life, don't we…?" I say, struggling to put my thoughts in words. "Plus the guy in romantic movies is always so hot…" I then add. It makes him laugh. "Though, we all know life in movies is not real life…" I say, lowering my head to look at my hands as I nervously play with the hem of my shirt. I keep on talking. "But, it still makes us dream, and it's entertaining…"

"I see…" He says, nodding. "Do you really think something like that can't happen in real life? I mean, the whole 'true love' thing…" He asks. I shrug.

"To be honest, sometimes I feel like our relationship is like a romantic story…" I confess. I suddenly lift my head. "Are we in a relationship?" I ask, unsure.

He looks away from me and replies. "I think so… Only if you want us to be." He then looks at me again and I nod. He simply smiles and leans closer to kiss me. I put a hand on his jaw to kiss him back.

After parting to catch our breath, we sit on the bench for a moment. I pull closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder and his left arm is now resting over my shoulders and his left hand is holding mine. He put his other hand on my thigh, I can feel its heat through my jeans. We stay still for several minutes, simply enjoying the night and each other's presence.

I shiver slightly as my eyes roam the place, looking at all the other couples, like us, holding hands. The night is getting colder and colder and I'm regretting not wearing something warmer than my small waistcoat over my shirt. I try to pull on my coat to close it over my chest but I'm still cold. Vaas must have noticed my attempt because he starts moving.

"Are you cold?" He asks, concerned.

"A little." I confess with a shrug. "I knew I should have worn something warmer…" I add with a smile.

"Take my jacket, then." He says, letting go of my hand to remove his leather jacket.

I try to stop him. "Oh no, you don't have to, I'm gonna go back home soon anyway. Plus, you are only wearing a t-shirt underneath, you're gonna get cold, keep it." I say, shaking my head.

"I insist." He simply says, draping his warm jacket over my shoulders. I immediately grab the ends to wrap myself in it, blushing.

"Thanks." I shyly say as he fixes a lock of my hair behind my ear. I see his smile and the look he gives me, its sweet and loving.

He then stands up from the bench and holds out his hand for me to take. "Come on, I'm gonna drive you home." He says and I stand as well.

The walk to his car is silent. Wearing his jacket kind of embarrasses me a little but I really appreciate his concern. I was afraid he would be cold as well if I took his coat but the warmth of his hand says otherwise.

We don't talk that much on our way back to my place, and the conversation is not that interesting. He parks his car in the street right in front of the building where I live. I hesitate a few seconds before daring to speak. "Do you want to… come in, I don't know, have a drink… maybe?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure." He replies, nodding with a smile.

* * *

Once inside, I take his jacket off and put it aside. We both sit on my couch and look at each other in silence. I don't really know why I brought him in. Maybe I wanted to prolong our evening together. Maybe I wanted to take our so called 'relationship' a step further. I don't know. Nor do I know what to do, now that he is here. The sound of him clearing his throat brings me back to reality.

"Er… Do you want something to drink?" I ask, slightly confused and embarrassed. "I'm really sorry I didn't ask sooner, I mean, I'm a little…" I try to explain myself, but he simply smiles as if to say 'it's okay.'

I stand up and head to my kitchen with a silent sigh. _Come on, you can do it!_ I say to myself as I open the fridge. _Plus, this isn't the first time you bring him here, right? Yeah, but you knew what to expect, last time. Okay, stop talking to yourself and don't keep him waiting! God, I am really giving myself orders…?_ "I've got bear, if it's okay, or soda…" I state with hesitation. _What? 'Soda', are you fucking serious, are you really suggesting drinking soda?! Come on, bring out the alcohol, you'll need it…_

"Er… I mean, I don't have anything else. I don't drink alcohol often so…" I explain, trying to speak a bit louder so that he can hear me in the next room. His answer is quick to come.

"Bear is perfect." He simply says. He sounds so sweet and kind… _It's okay, just relax…_ I say to myself as I take two bottles of bear out of my fridge. I uncap them and proceed to go back in the next room. But before I even have time to turn around, strong arms wrap themselves around my waist and force me to turn around. I jump slightly, spilling a little of the bottles' content on the floor, I'm sure. Oh no, I will have to clean that up later…

Two lips force me out of my thoughts as they crash against mine. My eyes widen as a hand grabs my bottom. But they quickly close as soon as I dive into the languorous kiss. I try to keep the bottles in each of my hands steady so that I don't spill more of the sugary content.

A second hand joins the first one on my bottom and the lips travel to my neck where they nibble and suckle the skin mercilessly. _Oh, so that's what I should have expected…_ I tell myself. _Indeed, you'll need some alcohol…_ I add mentally, struggling to take a gulp of bear. As soon as I swallow the liquid, a thigh pressing against my crotch makes me moan slightly.

Suddenly, everything stops. I open my eyes slowly, slightly confused. In front of me stands Vaas, smiling. He takes a bottle from my hand and holds it to his lips to take a sip. I really don't know what to do… _He wants to fuck, you idiot!_ I shout to myself. I know that already… Well, maybe he doesn't want to go this far yet… _Okay, what do I do, what do I do?_ _Do you want to fuck him? Of course! I mean, no! Not yet! Well, turn him down! I can't do that, what will he think!?_

 _Just do it!_

I nervously chuckle. When he leans closer, surely, to start another session, I gently pull him away. "I- I don't want to go that far -yet…" I say, stammering. "I mean, I really like you but, uh, we only knew each other for a week so…" I try to explain myself once again. _Please don't be mad-please don't be mad…_ I beg in my head, mentally crossing my fingers.

He looks at me in the eyes and smile. It's the same 'it's-okay' smile… _He is not mad, then…?_

"I understand perfectly, we're gonna hold it there for now, I'll wait until you're ready…" He simply says. _Oh my… He is so nice to me…!_

"Thanks…" I quietly reply, lowering my head and anxiously tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear. "Well…" I don't know what to say anymore. I'm embarrassed. _Because you weren't embarrassed earlier!_ I tell myself sarcastically. "Do you want to sit for a moment, maybe watch TV…?" I suggest.

"Sure." He simply says. I don't know why I proposed that… Who watches TV on a date. Though, I feel like he is too nice to turn down the suggestion. "Hum, I usually don't snoop in people's stuff, but I noticed you had another room next to your living room." He then states as we both head into the living room.

I look at the curtain that closes the way that leads to the said room. "Oh, yeah, this is my studio, where I draw, paint and all…" I explain. "Do you want me to show it to you?" I ask enthusiastically. He nods and I open the curtain to reveal the room. "Er, I hope you don't mind a bit of mess…" I say, looking at the studio which I didn't have time to tide up. _You never tide it up anyway…_ I say to myself as I hear Vaas chuckle.

Vaas enters the room, looking at the paintings I hung up on the walls and at the unfinished ones, littered around the whole room. "You did all that?" He asks, pointing to my works before taking a gulp of bear. I nod, smiling widely. "They're beautiful." He adds. I usually don't really like showing my work but right now, I'm rather proud of myself and glad he likes it.

"When I create something, I always put a little of my personality into it." I explain, showing a few creations. "So, everything you see here… Well, it's… me." I finish, turning around to face him. He is not looking at my works anymore. He is looking at me. He is _staring_ at me. His eyes are full of kindness, desire… and -maybe- love.

When he remains motionless for more than a minute, the atmosphere gets slightly awkward. I chuckle nervously. "Well…" I try to make him move or talk, shifting my weight from one foot to the other. He smiles again.

"I'm sorry, I was contemplating the most beautiful work in this room." He says, catching me off guard. I blush slightly. Did he just call me 'beautiful'? _He called you '_ most _beautiful…'_ I think. I decide to play his little game.

"Are you trying to get into my panties with sweet words, Mr. Montenegro?" I ask with a smirk, taking a sip of bear.

"Maybe…" He says, trailing off. "Does it work?" He then asks.

"Oh, who do you think I am? I won't let you seduce me with pretty words!" I state, acting like I'm offended. "I won't accept such a behavior! Get out of my house!" I order as he finishes his bear, smirking. I keep on playing, pushing him forward, taking the empty bottle from his hand and leading him to the front door.

He takes his jacket back on the way and I open the door, pushing him out of my apartment. He suddenly turns around, leans closer and grabs my chin between his thumb and forefinger to softly kiss me on the lips. The game is over, I close my eyes, leaning on the door for support. I open them again when we part.

"I want to see you again soon." I say, my words sound like a plea.

"Are you swimming, tomorrow?" He asks. I nod. "I'll see you there, then." He states, kissing me one last time. "Good night." He then adds before walking away and slowly disappearing in the dark night.

"Good night." I reply, too quietly for him to hear, and close my front door, locking it. I lean against it, tilting my head back and closing my eyes. _Am I dreaming?_ I ask myself. _Pinch yourself, just to be sure…_ I pinch my arm slightly, nothing changes, it's not a dream… And I'm glad it's not…

 _Am I really talking to myself?_

* * *

Vaas didn't waste any time after leaving Allison's apartment. He immediately called Javier.

"So, _¿Qué pasó?_ Did you bang her?" Javier asks through his phone.

"No, _hermano_ , that's out!" Vaas states, slightly angry. "She wants to 'wait'. She thinks we can't fuck because we knew each other for only one week…" He explains, sounding disappointed. "I was almost there, _hermano, lo juro…"_ He adds.

" _Vale, vale_ … Stay calm okay?" Javier says. "If you keep on seducing her, she will eventually give in and you'll have her." He tries to convince Vaas. "Here is what you have to do, man. You take her to a restaurant, you spend a great time together, you drive her home, she invites you in… and then you fuck her." He explains.

Vaas sighs. He doesn't have a choice anyway. "That can work…?" He asks doubtfully. "I don't know, _hermano_ , a restaurant, it sounds… cheesy…" Vaas says. Javier remains silent for a few seconds.

"You know what, maybe she just wants to have fun." He then states. "Bring her at the bar, make her drink a few glasses, and she will jump on you as soon as you take her home…" Javier suggests.

"Man, I don't want to fuck a drunk girl…" Vaas retorts, still not convinced.

"Only a few drinks, that's all, she won't be drunk…" Javier states. "Plus, I will be there to give you some advice, _vale_?" He adds.

Vaas thinks for a moment. He sighs and finally replies. "Fine." He gives in. "Are you working at the bar on Tuesday?" He then asks.

" _Sí_." Javier responds. "I'll see you there, _hermano_." He then adds before hanging up.

Vaas sighs again. Something is wrong with this idea, but he doesn't know what. He shrugs and gets into his car, casting on last glance at the windows of Ally's apartment before she turns them off, and leaves.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter guys, I really hope I will be able to post again soon, but nothing is sure…**

 **By the way, I post this chapter directly from Spain (where I spend my vacation) so ¡Holá! To all my Spanish readers!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and please let me know what you think of this story in the reviews. Bye Bye!**

 **Badi-otaku.**


End file.
